I Beat You!
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Uzumaki Naruto; pemuda tampan dengan sejuta pesona yang memiliki sensor-sensor mesum dikepalanya, dikalahkan begitu saja oleh rival abadinya, Uchiha Sasuke , diatas ranjang? What? Ranjang! Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Sakura, saat melihat keadaan kedua pemuda yang selalu bertengkar itu, mendadak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih? Oh, No! Sequel Closer.


** WITH YOU, WILL YOU?**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUNARU**

**RATED : T SEMI M**

**WARNING: AU, BAHASA NON-BAKU, CHARA DIPASTIKAN OOC, TYPO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto, pemuda sejuta pesona kini tengah dirundung nestapa.

LEHERNYA ADA BEKAS KISSMARK!

Gimana mau sekolah kalau lehernya merah-merah gini?! Bahaya kalau sampai teman-temannya tahu. Bisa habis Naruto diolok-olok sampai mati.

Dengan nanar ia kembali menatap bekas-bekas merah yang dengan centil bersemayam disekitar leher dan dadanya. yups, bekas-bekas. Si brengsek sialan itu sukses meninggalkan banyak bekas merah di leher jenjang Naruto. Bahkan rasanya terlalu banyak sampai lehernya terasa sakit saat digerakan.

Tapi anehnya, meskipun Naruto sudah mengompresnya dengan es batu semalaman sampai ia meriang, warna merah dilehernya itu tidak terlihat memudar sama sekali.

Dan sekarang Naruto kebingungan.

Ia tidak mungkin pergi ke sekolah dengan leher mengenaskan seperti ini. Resikonya terlalu besar. Jadi satu-satunya cara menghindarkan dirinya dari rasa malu adalah dengan menutupinya. Tapi…gimana cara menutupi bekas cupang ya?

Syal?

Ide bagus dan akan menjadi sebuah gagasan briliant kalau saja saat ini bukan awal musim panas. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat gerah.

Bolos?

Ibunya mungkin akan ngamuk dan membantai tetangga sebelah rumah kalau tahu Naruto berani bolos. Tapi… amukan sang bunda tidak berarti apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan harga dirinya yang kini tengah terancam. Jadi sudah diputuskan: bolos masuk dalam rencana B.

Plester?

Butuh selusin plester untuk menutupi tanda merah di sekitar leher dan dadanya. Hal itu jelas tidak memecahkan masalah sama sekali. Bayangkan: puluhan plester dileher?! Apa kata dunia?! Bukannya menutupi, malah memperjelas apa yang ingin disembunyikannya.

Tidak-tidak, itu sama saja cari mati.

Terus…Naruto harus bagaimana? Masa iya harus minta saran sang bunda? Malu dong. Naruto yang hobi berkelahi punya tanda kissmark dan pelakunya tak lain adalah Sasuke. Rival sekaligus saingan cintanya yang jelas bergender laki-laki.

Bayangkan reaksi sang bunda saat tahu putra tercinta digrepe-grepe oleh makhluk berkelamin jantan. Bisa langsung struk tuh.

Tambahan lagi, biarpun tahu itu Uchiha Sasuke, bisa-bisanya Naruto sampai deg-degan.

AARRRGGGHHHH

Mau gimana lagi?! Naruto sedang dalam masa puber! Wajar dong kalau dia berdebar-debar disentuh sedemikian rupa oleh individu lain.

nggg…Wait a minute.

Berdebar-debar? Naruto? oleh Sasuke?!

NAJES!

Amit-amit jabang bayi!

Naruto masih normal. Straight 100% dan itu tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tengok saja rak bukunya. Majalah playboy tidak lulus sensor berderet rapi, tanda Naruto adalah seorang kolektor dan penikmat seni sejati. Meskipun majalah-majalah itu sekarang hanya jadi pajangan sih. Bosan soalnya tiap hari liat majalah begituan terus.

Bukti kenormalan Naruto selanjutnya adalah kumpulan blue movie uncensored yang disusun di rak televisi tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Biasanya Naruto akan menonton saat hari libur atau saat ia sedang senggang. Tapi berhubung saat ini tugas sekolah benar-benar menumpuk, jadi kumpulan video dewasa dengan rating MA itu harus rela terabaikan.

Kenormalan Naruto berikutnya adalah hobinya yang senang mengintip celana dalam cewek, dan hal itu masih berlangsung sampai sekarang. Hanya saja frekuensinya sedikit berkurang diakibatkan resiko yang tidak sepadan: bogem mentah Sakura. Itu lebih mengerikan dibanding ceramah sang kepala sekolah.

Jadi sudah jelas, kan: Naruto bukan humu, hanya sedikit mengalami kesulitan menetralkan detak jantungnya saat disentuh individu berkelamin jantan, khususnya Sasuke.

Dan Naruto tidak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya akan hal itu: ia belum berpengalaman.

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan harus bagaimana saat jemari yang kasar itu menyentuhnya. Pikirannya mendadak buntu, bahkan untuk menampik tangan yang bergerilya menelusuri tiap inci tubuhnya saja ia tidak sanggup. Parahnya ia sempat terlena.

Dan menikmati.

Bibir tipis yang mencumbui tiap jengkal lehernya menimbulkan gelenyar menyenangkan. Aneh, tapi menyenangkan. Saat itu Naruto tahu, ia terangsang. Dan rasanya berbeda dengan ketika ia menonton koleksi video mesumnya. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat itu terasa…berbeda. Dan diluar perkiraan. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan itulah yang tak tertahankan dan mampu membuat Naruto terhanyut.

Setiap gerakan yang diberikan tubuh kurus itu mampu menahan setiap penolakannya, mendominasinya.

Menguasainya.

Dan Naruto menyukai hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak merasa risih sampai semua berakhir.

Kami-sama…kalau ingat kejadian itu, Naruto jadi gatal pengen bunuh diri. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan berbuntut panjang seperti saat ini, apalagi sampai meninggalkan bekas. Sekarang Naruto harus gimana?

Sialan! Kenapa gak hilang-hilang sih?!

.

.

Cerita selanjutnya mudah ditebak, hari Naruto dimulai dengan sesuatu yang tak biasa: ia memakai make-up sang bunda sebelum turun ke meja makan untuk sarapan DAN langsung ketahuan.

Ibunya sampai menjerit dengan kalap, sementara ayahnya tersedak ocha panas. Dan itu bukan yang terburuk. Saat sampai disekolah, semua yang dilewatinya langsung terpaku dan menatapnya seakan-akan Naruto makhluk asing yang tak seharusnya berada dimuka bumi.

Meskipun tidak ada yang berkomentar, tapi bisikan-bisikan yang berkumandang disekitarnya nyaris membuat Naruto gila.

Naruto terpaksa tahu! TERPAKSA!

Tapi ujian terberat datang saat gurunya, Iruka sensei, menolak memahami situasinya yang rumit dengan memaksa Naruto mencuci muka. Alasannya: karena ia risih melihat bedak tebal di leher Naruto. Udara lembab yang membuat gerah menyebabkan make-up yang kini bercampur keringat itu terlihat menjijikan.

HELL!

Tak tahukah gurunya yang satu itu senista apa keadaannya? Naruto sedang dilema! Bahkan nyaris putus asa. Keinginannya untuk menyegarkan diri dengan mencuci muka berbanding lurus dengan keinginannya menyembunyikan bekas merah sialan dilehernya.

Please deh, YANG PEKA! Hidup dan matinya masa remaja Naruto yang gemilang tengah dipertaruhkan.

MENGERTILAH EVERIBADEH.

.

.

"Hei tidak perlu ngambek gitu kan." komentar Kiba saat mereka menyantap makan siang di atap sekolah seperti biasa. Cuaca yang terlalu terik membuat tempat ini sepi karena murid lain lebih senang menghabiskan waktu makannya ditempat yang lebih sejuk seperti kantin atau taman sekolah. "Tidak semua orang bisa memahami hobi barumu, Naruto."

"INI BUKAN HOBI BARUKU!" raung Naruto tak terima. Sekali lagi: Ia. Terpaksa. Melakukannya! Bukan karena suka atau hobi. Amit-amit.

Terlebih memang tidak ada cara lain yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto pagi itu. Ia sudah hampir telat dan malas pakai syal, jaket atau apapun untuk mencegah orang lain melihat bekas kejahatan dilehernya. Dan ia tidak berani mengambil resiko dikebiri ayahnya jika ketahuan bolos.

Dalam keadaan yang mepet itu, ide memakai make-up muncul. Ide brilian memang selalu datang saat keadaan terjepit, kan. Sayangnya, Naruto lupa betapa payahnya ia dalam bersolek. Pengetahuannya tentang berdandan hanya terbatas pada bedak dan lipstick. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan benda bertuliskan conditioner atau sun block atau consiler atau pelembab dan produk sebangsanya. Apalagi yang bertuliskan BB cream? Benda apapula itu?

Tapi berdasarkan pengalamannya, ibu-ibu tetangga yang tak sengaja dilihat Naruto tengah berdandan, biasa mengoleskan foundation banyak-banyak sebelum membubuhkan bedak yang juga tak kalah banyak. Dan Naruto mengadopsi semua itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Hasilnya, lehernya dua kali lipat lebih cerah dibanding kulit wajahnya yang cenderung gelap. Dan kekontrasan itulah yang mengakibatkan siapapun yang melihat, tahu Naruto pake make-up.

Sialan, Naruto tidak memperhitungkan hal itu.

"Jadi kenapa…"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

"Baiklah," gumam Kiba acuh, kembali asyik menyantap bentonya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin Sasuke mencarimu. Tidak biasanya dia..."

Sebelum Kiba sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wajah Naruto yang mendadak pucat membuatnya terpaku. Dan entah mendapat ilham dari mana, Kiba merasa semuanya langsung terasa masuk akal. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu menanyakan keberadaan Naruto, kemudian Naruto yang datang ke kelas dengan bedak tebal keesokan harinya, lalu orang-orang yang tak berhenti bergosip tentang sesuatu yang menurut Kiba aneh.

Kami-sama…

"Na-Naruto…ja-jangan-jangan…Sasuke memperkosamu?" tanya Kiba tak percaya. Hanya saja, setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, Ia merasa konyol sendiri. Naruto terkadang terlalu bersemangat sementara Sasuke hanyalah orang yang sangat ingin dikalahkan Naruto. Tapi membayangkan kedua makhluk berdarah panas itu hidup rukun dalam satu ruangan? Rasanya terlalu diluar imaginasi Kiba.

Atau mungkinkah ambisi itu berubah menjadi obsesi?

hahaha.

Gak mungkin banget. Masa sih mereka bergulat sampai khilaf begitu. Kagak mungkin.

Tapi saat Kiba melihat ekspresi horor diwajah sahabatnya, ia tahu, kemungkinan itu tidak lagi mustahil.

Masa sih…?

AAARRRRGGGHHH

MAMIH!

DEDIH!

NARUTO TIDAK SUCI LAGIIIHHHH!

.

.

Tidak perlu basa-basi lagi, sudah jelas ini hari tersial seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Pagi hari, orang tuanya secara tidak manusiawi menyatakan mereka tidak keberatan dengan selera Naruto yang menyimpang. Maksudnya apa itu?

Lalu, semua orang disekolah langsung menyalakan alarm siaga 4 begitu ia lewat Dan ribut bisik-bisik saat ia sudah tak terlihat. Padahal Naruto dengar lho, dan dia sakit hati!

Tingkah guru-guru disekolahnya juga tidak lebih baik. Mereka terus menatap Naruto dengan sorot tak percaya hanya karena ia tidak terlibat masalah seharian ini. Dan tampaknya mereka terserang penyakit jantung parah saat tahu Naruto menolak ikut tawuran.

Ah, jangan lupakan Kiba yang juga salah paham. Bahkan sebelum Naruto belum menjelaskan, temannya itu sudah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Cukup mendekati memang, tapi tetap saja kejadiannya tidak sefrontal itu.

Dan sekarang cobaan hidup yang terberat datang: Uchiha Sasuke sudah menghadangnya di depan pintu kelas. Rasanya umur Naruto langsung berkurang puluhan tahun. Ia belum persiapan mental!

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke saat dilihatnya Naruto memasang posisi siaga. Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah mundur selangkah dengan penuh antisipasi. "Tingkahmu menggelikan, dobe."

"Berisik! Apa maumu?"

"Ck, kau lupa? Kita harus mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi ditempatku."

"Kenapa harus ditempatmu?!" tanya Naruto sewot dan itu wajar kan? Bayangkan saja: kemarin mereka hanya berdua dikelas, leher Naruto tidak lagi perjaka. Apalagi kalau mereka ditinggal berdua ditempat Sasuke, Naruto sudah dipastikan tidak suci lagi!

"Karena semua datanya ada padaku, baka."

Err…benar juga. Setiap ada tugas berkelompok, yang sialnya Naruto selalu satu tim dengan cowok bermarga Uchiha ini, data penting biasanya akan dititipkan pada Sasuke. Alasannya sederhana: Naruto dan kebiasaannya yang suka sekali menumpahkan kuah ramen pada benda-benda penting sangat sulit dihilangkan. Terlebih sifat cerobohnya yang mulai masuk level mengkhawatirkan.

Singkatnya, tidak ada orang yang mau mempercayakan benda penting pada Naruto karena kecerobohannya sudah terlalu diluar batas kewajaran.

Tapi kan…

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat, supirku menunggu dibawah."

Sial. Tak bisakah Sasuke berhenti memamerkan kekayaannya?

"Aku naik bis saja. Lagipula rumahmu tidak terlalu jauh. Pakai mobil hanya buang-buang bahan bakar." kata Naruto sok jual mahal. Ia ogah didikte oleh orang lain, apalagi sama Sasuke. Lagipula, jual mahal itu penting untuk menunjukan bahwa kita masih menjunjung tinggi prinsip pribadi. Prinsip yang tidak bisa dipengaruhi oleh materi atau tekanan dari pihak lain. Prinsip yang menjadi pondasi hidupnya.

Dan lagi, Naruto tidak rela digiring masuk ke kandang singa.

Harga diri, man! Harga diri!

"Baiklah," sahut Sasuke dengan acuh. "Padahal aku punya kupon makan sepuasnya di Ichiraku."

Persetan dengan harga diri!

Zaman sekarang yang penting perut kenyang. Apa artinya harga diri tinggi kalau pada akhirnya kita mati kelaparan? Apa gunanya prinsip jika itu menghalangi kita mengisi perut? Kalau perut kenyang, hati senang. Tapi kalau perut keroncongan? Gimana mau melanjutkan hidup?!

Dan dengan pemikiran itu, Naruto langsung mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. Tidak curiga sedikitpun tentang mengapa rivalnya menjadi begitu dermawan mentraktirnya makan.

Naruto sudah gelap mata dengan kupon makan gratis hingga menurunkan kewaspadaan dan tidak melihat seringaian Sasuke yang menyeramkan.

Dan akhirnya, Naruto baru merasa menyesal setelah beberapa jam kemudian. Tepatnya saat mereka sampai dikediaman Uchiha.

Saat mereka berada dikamar Sasuke.

.

.

end.

.

.

author notes: nggg…no comment deh.

tadinya sih saat kepikiran tentang sequel, yang ada dikepalaku itu adegan berlebel M. tapi setelah dipikir-pikir…jiwaku belom siap! maka sebagai gantinya, jadilah fic abal ini.

tapi-tapi, naruto itu… emang manis banget buat dijadikan uke ya. #dibakar

.

.

**omake**

.

.

Sakura bingung.

Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak diganggu oleh suara teriakan gaduh yang mengganggu telinga, atau cengiran lebar yang menyakiti mata, atau ocehan panjang lebar yang selalu membuatnya muak.

Sederhananya, tidak ada yang mencoba mengusiknya lagi.

Tidak ada Naruto.

Bukan karena cowok norak berambut kuning itu pindah sekolah atau sakit hingga mereka jarang bertemu, tapi…Naruto berubah.

Dia mungkin masih sosok yang ceria, masih menyapanya, masih tetap berisik seperti biasa. Tapi disisi lain, Naruto jadi tampak lebih tenang dan…berbeda. Tidak hiperaktif seperti dulu. Dia seperti sosok asing yang tidak dikenalnya.

Dan Sakura merasa kehilangan.

Naruto yang dulu memang menyebalkan, tapi Naruto yang sekarang membuatnya merasa…aneh.

Dulu, Naruto tidak akan segan memanggilnya dalam radius 100 km dan menyatakan cinta di tengah orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Tapi sekarang, Naruto baru akan menyapanya jika mereka telah saling berhadapan.

Dulu, Naruto akan mengoceh tiada henti hanya untuk menarik perhatian Sakura agar bisa memaksanya kencan. Sekarang, jangankan ngajak kencan, ngobrolpun mereka jarang. Sekalinya ngobrol, obrolannya tak akan jauh dari sapaan basa-basi.

Dulu, Naruto akan dengan keras kepala minta diajari matematika meskipun sudah Sakura tolak dengan ketus. Sekarang, Naruto tampaknya lebih memilih diajari Sasuke. Errr..agak aneh memang, mengingat mereka tidak pernah akur. Tapi selama beberapa hari ini kedua insan itu sering terlihat bersama.

Entah apa artinya itu.

Yah pokoknya Sakura merasa… Naruto yang dulu lebih menyenangkan.

Dan ada satu hal dari Naruto yang membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahi heran sekaligus khawatir: Naruto jadi sering sakit. Dimulai dengan cowok itu yang mulai jarang ikut tawuran, kemudian nafsu makan yang berkurang dan sering meringis sambil memegangi bokongnya.

Apa dia diare?

Tapi kenapa sesering itu?

Yang lebih membuatnya cemas, banyak gosip aneh yang menyebar. Saking anehnya, Sakura sampai bingung sendiri dan memutuskan berhenti menyimak. Pikirannya masih sehat untuk bisa ditipu gossip murahan.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura ragu pada pemuda yang sibuk memakai sepatunya diruang loker.

"Sakura-chan?" sapa Naruto heran. Untuk sejenak ia melupakan kegiatannya dan malah menatap gadis yang kini berdiri disampingnya dengan ekspresi was-was. "Ada apa?"

"Ng..ano…apa hari ini kau ada acara?"

Demi apapun yang ada di dunia, kenapa bicaranya jadi gagap begini?! Dan ya ampun, kalimat yang diucapkan tanpa berpikir barusan terdengar seperti ajakan kencan!

Sakura harus mencubit tangannya sendiri untuk menenangkan diri.

"Ma-maksudku, apa dirumahmu terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hee? Apa maksudmu?"

"I-itu…aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur, tapi kau sering buru-buru pulang. Jadi kupikir…"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya yang sarat akan kegugupan, sosok berkulit pucat yang tiba-tiba muncul dibalik punggung Naruto sedikit membuatnya kaget dan urung melanjutkan obrolannya. Apalagi sosok itu tanpa segan berdiri diantara dirinya dan Naruto. Secara langsung menjadi pembatas bagi Sakura untuk berkomunikasi dengan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Sa-sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura sedikit gugup, entah kenapa ia merasa udara disekitarnya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Tapi mengingat kedua rival yang sering berselisih ini berada di satu tempat dengan jarak yang terbilang dekat, rasanya wajar jika ia merasa tak nyaman.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Naruto sering mengajak Sasuke berkelahi untuk memperebutkan dirinya. Meskipun, tentu saja, orang sebodoh Naruto tidak mungkin bisa menang dari Sasuke.

"Sakura," balas Sasuke dingin. Sakura yang telah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk, seperti perkelahian, sedikit kaget saat Sasuke malah dengan santai membuka loker dan mulai mengganti sepatunya. Naruto yang sesaat lalu terdiam juga mulai membenahi sepatunya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Errr…kenapa keadaannya tenang begini?! Harusnya mereka berkelahi, kan?! Saling hajar seperti biasa! Kenapa sekarang malah adem ayem?!

Bukannya Sakura gila pertarungan, tapi keadaan damai antar dua insan sesama jenis ini terlalu mustahil. Mereka rival abadi! Jadi seharusnya ada adegan kekerasan yang muncul saat mereka berdekatan. Terlebih baru beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura harus mengobati bibir Naruto yang sobek kena bogem mentah Sasuke.

Dan sekarang mereka rukun? Jangan bercanda!

Sakura makin shock saat dilihatnya Sasuke yang telah selesai, segera menggiring tubuh Naruto keluar dari ruang loker TANPA ada perlawanan dari yang bersangkutan.

NARUTO NURUT?!

What the..

"Kami duluan," gumam Sasuke sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. "Sakura."

Oke, sekarang semua makin aneh.

Apa tadi Sasuke bilang 'kami'? Seperti mereka pasangan atau apa. Dan lagi, meskipun Sakura bukan orang yang sensitif tapi ia bisa merasakan nada tajam saat Sasuke mengucapkan namanya. Seakan-akan lelaki itu baru saja mengancamnya.

Mengancamnya?!

Baiklah, ini mulai diluar kendali. DIMANA INO?!

Sakura perlu tahu gosip apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Terlebih gosip mengenai Sasuke dan Naruto. Kenapa Sakura merasa ketinggalan berita begini?!

APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?!


End file.
